


The Seven-Tier Birthday Cake

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Guilty Draco, Light Angst, Loving Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has been baked a spectacular birthday cake by Molly Weasley.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Seven-Tier Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassybipotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/gifts).



> For the lovely sassybipotter who prompted _Cake._ This is entirely for you!

Molly had outdone herself with Harry’s birthday cake. There were seven tottering tiers, a dozen different flavours and the whole confection was held together magically. 

The whole party tucked in eagerly, exclaiming how scrumptious the dessert was. 

Everybody that was, except for Draco. He still felt guilty about his teenage maliciousness, even after the Weasleys had welcomed him into their fold with open arms. 

Harry didn’t want Draco to go without though, saving a tiny slice for his beloved to eat later. “Take a bite,” Harry wheedled. “For _me_.”

Love was the enchantment that enabled Draco to drop his guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
